howl and Sophie -my one and only
by shadowclannumber9
Summary: This after the war and now Howl and Sophie can begin a new life together
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story hope you like it

As Howl and Sophie lay in the filed of the never ending flowers with the moon and star their only light. Howl set up breaking the silence" Sophie ? i need to ask you something for my heart "

Sophie slowly got up to look Howl in his eyes, bluer then any body of water and clearer the most pure of any stone. "You can ask me any thing as long as you never turn me away' Howl just smiled and said " when you found me I was a heartless monster and you a young hatter who got mixed up in the cross fire between witch and wizard , but together we break broke free of our curses and we found love Sophie Hatter you are my forever and always '

by this point Sophie was slowly wiping her eyes still lost in Howl's eyes as he spoke his heart. "Oh Sophie will you complete my world and please marry me?"

Sophie unable to say a word just nabbed her head and then they fell to the ground as she hugged him and he hugged back.

Then as shooting fall he picked his beloved Sophie headed down to the little cottage. Sophie was almost asleep as they walked in Howl closed the door and looked it placing a sign the read " DO NOT ENTER OR FACE HOWL"

as the morning sun shown thought the small window as Howl lay still, slowly messed with Sophie starlight hair that always shimmered

her eyes slowly open to the smell of Howl ," Good morning love how did you sleep" Howl said in his intoxicating voice

"Great " Sophie

Sophie ,Master Howl WHERE ARE YOU ! came the voice of a young child

Howl and Sophie went outside to meet the you boy " Over here Markl"

howl and Sophie walked hand in hand with markl , As the three of them walked into the castle, howl picked up Sophie and pit her one the old sofa all eye fall on Sophie and Howl who were sitting on the sofa hand and hand still, then Howl and Sophie both leaned in for a kiss the room fall silent . the kiss broke and calcifer was the one to end the odd silent " Wow howl I didn't think you had it in you with the kiss and the ring on Sophie's hand " Howl shot the fire demon a look as if that would shut him up, . " well now that cats out of the bag, yes I did ask her to marry me and she said yes" the whole room cheered . " Listen i don't what a big wedding just you guys in the flower patch" that is all I want.

"If that's all you want then we can have it right now" howl said. Really howl ? yes we couldn't i wouldn't have said any thing.

**hope you liked it I don't know where I'm going from here so it may be awhile thanks for reading till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah were going to be a family "Markl said has he ran the room the over to Howl and Sophie and hug them as hard has could

"Sophie I need tp show you something close your eyes" Howl picked up sophie and cared her to his room set her on the bed the n he closed and lock the door

"Howl what are you doing" Sophie said in a unsure tone

"I have soothing to show you but only if you keep your eyes closed you can open them on three ready one,two, three" Howl said

Sophie opened her eye to a wedding gown

" I know it may break tradition but it was my mother and I would like for you to wear it in to the wedding"

"Howl I don't care if it breaks tradition I would love to wear it to the wedding"

"if you want you put it on now and go stair and show the others" howl said with a smile

"I would love to will you help me out of my dress" replied Sophie

Howl helped Sophie out of the blue silk dress her had got her before the spent the night in the cottage, that was the best night they had together

(if you know what I mean)

Sophie slowly turned around the kiss Howl by this time he was lost in the memory of last night

Howl ? want do you think "

"Wow you look amazing you HAVE to show the others" just then Howl swept Sophie off her feet and cared her down stairs he set her down letting the old lace train hit the ground the dress was perfect on Sophie the dress had a lace cover over the pure white silk body the hugged her small waist

calcifer floated over to sophie who was no long boned to the hearth how took her hand "may I have this dance" they dance around the room Howl put on music that fill the room as they dance

then" can I dance with you too Sophie ? markl asked

of course you can you can " Markl lead sophie around the room

"OK my turn, Markl gave Sophie to Howl he place on hand in her small waist the other in her hand,as she placed her hand on his shoulder they dance till sun had set and the moon was out Sophie had placed her head his chest. when they stop and Sophie went upstairs to get out of her dress and in to her night gown but as she set on howl's bed she slowly fell asleep.

Howl was putting Markl in his bed , he had fallen asleep on the old sofa. when he walked into his room to find sophie asleep howl just smiles and got ready for bed he got in to bed slowly he didn't want to wake sophie.

'good night love" Howl said to her as he fell asleep with his sweet sophie

**well lost this one three trying to type it hope you like it sorry if it's short in out of ideas for now till next time **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning sophie opened her eye to howl who was still asleep, as she looked at howl laying there she slowly moved his jet-black hair out of his face, he smiled to touch of Sophie's hand on his face then he opened his eyes which were looking right into Sophie's this make her blush. " good morning love" he said before pull her close to his face their lips meet to enjoy a long kiss. which was broken by a the yell of markl " **Master howl!** I can't find sophie" markl ran into the room trying to catch his breath as if he had been running all over the castle to find her. "it's okay markl she fell asleep in my bed after you fell asleep on the sofa, go down stairs and we will meet you down there and we can start breakfast" howl said markl run down stairs letting howl and sophie enjoy a long passionate kiss howl not what to let her go as she got up and ready for the day " let's go howl markl wont wait for ever"

"Fine Sophie , can I help with you dress " Howl said with a smile

" thank you Howl " she turned around once he was done with her dress

" meet you down there once in dressed " Howl said give his love one last kiss before she left his room

once sophie walked in to the living room calcifier gave her a smug look " so how did you two sleep last night" sophie said nothing but gave to fire a look the said " we will talk later' by now howl was beside sophie he to gave the fire a look

" here Sophie" Markl said he handed her the cast iron pan and the eggs and bacon

"thank you Markl" Sophie said as she face calcifer " may I cook on you " he replied "yes but only if get to eat too "

"you always eat with us why would to day be any different "Howl said

before he could say anything in reply sophie placed the pan over calcifer then placed four strips of the thick cut bacon and eight egg. by now the the smell of food had fill the room Markl got the plates as sophie brought the pan over to the clean table she put two eggs and one strip of bacon one each plate then placed one plate over by calcifer who always eat by the hearth ever after the bond with howl was broken.

"thank you Sophie " cal said as she walked back to the full table

" enjoy' Howl said

" so Markl how is that new spell coming along" Howl said as he eat

'I may be done in a week or two, this spell harder then the last one, but I have been wanting to make work in this for some time now" Markl said with a smile

soon everyone was done with breakfast and had cleaned up, Markl ran up to his room to begin work on his magic , Howl and Sophie went to the flower field to have time alone with each other. as they walked they enjoy the summer air and the sweet smell of the flower that never seemed to end. all of a sudden Howl pulled Sophie to the ground pulling her close . as they lay there, not saying word to each other just enjoying the others ones presence, they laid there for what felt like hours. until howl had a idea one that brought a devilish smile to his face.

"Howl are you okay" sophie said as she moved away . "Oh sophie you look hot" howl said as he took off his white shirt and shoes

'No Howl what are you doing?" Sophie said as she get to her feet

Howl said nothing as he pulled her in to the pond .

**Howl **! what the heck are you doing" sophie said as she tried to get out of the pond but howl quickly pulled her back in ' your not going anywhere " howl said but the way he said it make sophie knees weak. howl pulled sophie close to him, he had his hands around sophie small waist. by this point sophie was no longer mad. as howl pulled her in, their lips meet in a long kiss howl lead sophie in to the cottage. sophie remembered markl who was still in side. they quickly got to the door as markl opened it.

" Master Howl ,Sophie why are you all wet" the young boy said looking confused

" we fell in to the pond" howl said trying his best to answer markl question

" but " he stop right there with a look of pure shook

" Okay I'm just going to go to my room now and I see you to later" slowly turned around then bolted up to his room  
and shutting the door behind him.

"the one way to scare a ten year old boy out of his mind " cal said  
" I know would you shut up already " howl yelled to the fire demon

" hey howl I'm going to change my dress I'll be right back " sophie as she try to her best to get up the steps in her wet dress which was making to very hard

"Sophie ? would you like some help" howl said feel sort of bad

" thank you howl " sophie said

Howl walked over to her and help her up the steps then to her room

' Howl could you help me with my dress to it's sort of pinned to me " sophie said with a smile

' sure , can I ask you something " howl said as he walked in her room and shut the door

" what is it Howl?" sophie said as she got out of the wet dress

" sophie we're getting marred in a few weeks and I like for you to share my room" howl said

" that would be nice but first we need to talk to Markl we may have freaked him out "sophie said as she putting on a new dress

howl and sophie walked to markl's room " hey Markl we're coming in " Sophie said in a motherly voice best she could

as they walked in they found markl setting on his bed sophie walked over and set on one side of markl and wrapped him in a hug , howl set on the other sidef the young boy , "sorry if we freaked you out that a lot to see all at once' sophie said

"not really you two just fell in the pond " markl said " but what really freaked me out was well " by this point markl's face was as red a a cherry " markl out with it " howl said a little confused " OK ...sophie. while i could see right though your dress down to the skin" Markl said

sophie said nothing for some time

"Sophie are you okay" howl shaking her

"oh sorry I'm just a little shocked that's all, let's go down stairs and forget this ever happened, is any one hungry it's lot most time for dinner " sophie said as she hurried out of the room and down stairs

soon howl markl joined her

sophie began dinner, once they were done Markl said good night and hugged Howl and Sophie before heading to bed Calcifer went for to do who knows what . then there were two Howl and Sophie move to the sofa and talked

" sorry about early" Howl said

Sophie leaned over a gave a kiss to him " don't worry about it wasn't your fault, it's getting late I'm go to bed"

"Sophie wait, will you sleep with me tonight I sleep better knowing your self and in my arms" howl said walking over to his love

" ok but you have to keep you hands to your self " sophie smile

both howl and sophie sleep peacefully in each other arm's

** that all for now hope you like it **


	4. Chapter 4

We** are two weeks after Howl asked Sophie to marry him and the wedding is only a week away. The wedding plans are coming along they have Sophie's dress, the wedding cake, and the suits that Howl and Markl will be wearing. Sophie had wanted to have just them there, but somehow Sophie's mom and sister found out about the wedding, so Sophie had no choice but to let the come. **

Like always, Sophie is the first one up and dressed. Howl and Markl were soon to follow, "Good morning boys, breakfast is almost ready," Sophie said with a smile.

No one had to say anything for Markl to get the plates and utensils.

Markl was the first one done eating, he jumped up and cleaned off his plate, and ran back up the stairs to his room.

Sophie was nearly through with her meal when she jumped up out of her chair and ran to the bathroom, losing her breakfast when she got there. Howl followed her with a glass of water.

"Are you okay, Sophie?" Howl said, handing her the glass.

"Not really, I haven't felt good since..." Sophie paused and looked at Howl.

"Sophie, since when?" Howl said looking worried.

"Since the night you asked me to marry you and we spent the night in the cottage together" Sophie said.

Howl helped Sophie up and in to his room, Sophie sat on the bed. "I'll be right back," Howl said as he hurried out of the room. Moments later he returned carrying a red leather book. It had writing on the side, but it was in a language that Sophie didn't know.

"Sophie, this may sound odd, but I need you to prick you finger and press it down in the middle of this page. I may know why you are not feeling good" Howl said, giving her a smile.

"Okay." Sophie said. She pricked her finger and then did as Howl had instructed. She returned the book to Howl and he spoke some words over the drop of blood that Sophie didn't understand.

Sophie watched the drop of blood form a "+" this made Howl smile.

"Howl, does that mean what I think it means?" Sophie said with confused look.

"Yes it does, You're pregnant!"Howl said with a smile.

Sophie jumped into Howl's arms with a yell and Howl held her close and spun her around.

Markl came running into the room, "I heard Sophie yell, what's wrong?"

Howl set Sophie down.

"Nothing's wrong Markl. We just got some good news!" Sophie placed a hand on her stomach.

Markl smiled, "We're going have a new member in our family!" Markl ran over to Howl and Sophie and hugged them.

Howl picked up Markl in a fatherly way, put him on his shoulders and the trio walked in to the living room. Howl and Markl walked over to the sofa followed by Sophie.

"Is everything okay?" Calcifer asked.

"Everything's wonderful Calcifer. We just found out that Sophie is pregnant!" Howl said excitedly. "I'm going to be a father and Markl..." Howl continued, but was cut off, "I'm going be a big brother!" Markl said happily.

"Speaking of big brothers, Markl, how would like for me and Sophie to be your mom and dad for real?" Howl asked the over joyed boy.

"You mean it?" asked Markl. "Yay! I have a mom and a dad again!" Markl yelped as he ran to where Howl and Sophie were sitting on the sofa. They drew him into their arms and made room for him on the sofa so he could sit between them.

"Now all we need is to..." Howl was interrupted,again.

Knock, Knock.

"Who could that be?" Howl got to the door.

"Hello?"

**It may be awhile I don't know where I'm going from here . I will be bring the witch of the waste in to the story she will go by Wendy  
**


End file.
